A Dark Cloud 2 Halloween
by Moosashi
Summary: It's Halloween in Palm Brinks. There's a new haunted house and Max decides to take Monica there...COMPLETE
1. Halloween

A.N./ Hello peoplez. This fic is just something I thought up one day, and is probably only going to be three chapters. I'm not sure yet. This takes place after the events in the game. The mayor of Palm Brinks decided to turn part of Moon Flower Palace (What's left of it) into a haunted house. It's Halloween in Palm Brinks and Max decides to take Monica to this particular place…

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2. It rightfully belongs to Level-5.

A Dark Cloud 2 Halloween

"Well…what do think?" Max asked as he tugged on his cape and checked out his costume. Monica froze and pointed at him, "Ahh!" she screamed as she began to back up. "Max has been turned into a monster!" She finished.

"Monica" He started as he pulled out the false teeth, "It's just a costume." Monica gave a sigh of relief. "Don't you celebrate Halloween in the future?" He asked. Monica shook her head, she didn't even know what Halloween was. _Why is Max dressed like a monster?_ She pondered. It seemed like Max read her mind, as she got the answer to her question. "Halloween is a time where people dress up to be scary or something. It's supposed to be fun and scary at the same time. That's why I'm dressed like a vampire." He explained. Monica ignored his statement, she only got the part where he said he was just _dressed_ up like a vampire.

Monica was dressed in her princess outfit. "So, what are you supposed to be?" Max asked. Max expected her to take the question as 'what are you supposed to be' in a Halloween manner, but she took the question the wrong way and became furious. "You know very well what I am, Maximillian! I'm a princess!" She yelled into his face. That was the first time she ever used his _full_ name. Usually she just called him Max. Something was different about Monica today. She just wasn't herself. "Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late…" the boy said with a small sigh.

As they left Max's mansion, they came across Claire. She was dressed up as a black cat. She had dyed her hair black, had a black kitty ears hair band on her head, a black cat tail tie piece around her waist, the tail was fairly long. She had black face-painted whiskers, and wore a long thin black skirt with a black sweater. She waved to them as she approached the two teens. "Eeeeek!" Monica screeched as she quickly hid behind Max, clinging onto his arm. She slowly peered over his shoulder to look at Claire, but then screamed again. "It's a monster, Max! Kill it kill it!" She screamed. Monica had two fears; cats and spiders. She hated them, and they scared her half to death.

Max looked over his shoulder at Monica, and blinked blankly. Claire just stood there confused. "Monica--" Max tried, but was cut off by the girl who was clinging to him, "Max! Don't just stand there, kill it already! Hurry! I don't like cat-monsters!"

Max tried again, "Monica! Th--" but again Monica cut him off. "Max please! It's scary, and is getting closer!" Tears of fear began to swell in her eyes. Claire placed a hand on Monica's shoulder. She looked up at Claire. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" She screeched, but she soon after fainted. Max placed his hand on his forehead. "Ugh…what's with her. First she thought I turned into a vampire…oh god…" Claire's face began to swell up with laughter, then she just bursted out laughing. Max sighed.

About 30 minutes later…

Monica soon regained consciousness. She peered around the room; she soon realized she was on a train. She sat up fully and looked to her side. Max sat there, looking bored. Monica embraced him quickly. "Oh Max, I knew you'd save me!" She said in a high pitched voice. Max freed one of his arms from Monica's hold, and pointed next to her. Monica's face got a 'huh' expression on it as she slowly turned to see what Max was pointing at. She screamed again. Claire sat there smiling at her. Monica began to back up in her seat. She backed up into Max, but still continued to back up. The boy's face became smothered against the glass window of the train as his body became squashed against the train wall.

"M-Monica…" Max tried to say, but it sounded more like 'M-Moohica'. Claire began to giggle as Monica continued to back up, squishing Max against the wall. Monica's body began to tense up from fear. Claire saw this, and since she wouldn't hear the end of Max blabbering if she caused Monica to faint again…she took off the kitty-hair band and tried to talk to the petrified girl.

"Monica! It's OK. It's just me, Claire." She said in a calm voice. Monica felt her whole body ease up as she let out a huge sigh of relief. She moved away from the wall, or what she thought was the wall, but was actually Max. She slouched back in her seat as Max pressed himself away from the wall and glass and gasped for air.

The train screeched to a halt as a voice could be heard saying "We have arrived at our destination. All riders please exit." The three exited the train with a small group of townsfolk. They stepped out onto the entrance to the Moon Flower Palace. Monica gulped as she heard the haunting voices echoing from inside the palace. Screams could be heard along with these voices. "This is gonna be so much fun! Right Monica?" Max asked as he gave her a quick smile. She didn't answer. Her eyes were locked on the palace. "Monica…?"

A.N./ So how is it? Tell me tell me! Please review! In the next chapter they enter the palace and…well I don't wanna spoil it for you.


	2. What the Heck, Monica!

A.N/ 3 reviews! You three are so awesome! Thank you for reviewing. Actually, Several, I was going to write a DC2 Christmas fic (Although, yours will probably be better…)…and I also had an April Fool's Day one in mind…and maybe a Valentine's Day fic. And Pub Dragon, I know Monica seems kinda weak and all, but that all changes in this chapter. Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter Two: What the heck? Monica!

_Maybe this is too much for her…she's never even heard of Halloween before. She probably thinks these monsters are real…_

Max was lost in thought as he stared at her. She was petrified. _Usually Monica's the brave one…_ he thought. His thoughts rambled on until the voice of Mayor Need broke his train of thought.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He spoke, as calm as ever. Everyone obeyed, as it soon became quite. "As you all know, this is the first haunted house Palm Brinks has ever opened. We would like complete cooperation from you all." He stated. Need pointed at the small crowd. "You will divide yourselves into groups of two. Please take a moment to do so." He finished.

Monica placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Guess we can be a group…eheh…" She said her voice just a bit shaky. Max nodded, but Claire, however, did not abide for it. She pulled Max away and held onto his arm. "Aww…comon Maxie-poo…you can come with me." She put a big warm smile on her face, trying to sway Max into agreeing. "But…uh…um…Monica asked me first…so um…" Max stuttered to say. Claire let go of him, and looked at the ground. She tried to look sad. "Oh…" She said in a sad voice. Max stood by Monica, and Claire was stuck with…Conda? Yes it was Conda, that little weird guy that sells you materials to rebuild the towns with. Why in the world was he here…?

"What! I get stuck with this…this…this old coot!" Claire shouted in frustration. Monica and Max laughed. Mayor Need broke the laughter though. "Alright, you all seem ready. Please, follow me." Need began to walk towards the palace. The groups followed.

The Groups are:

Monica and Max.

Claire and Conda.

Mena and Donny.

The mayor opened the palace doors, and in went the groups. Up the stairs they went, and through the next door. Then, they came to a stop. Six hallways stopped the group. They parted ways as they each took their separate ways. Let the horror begin.

Group 1:

Max and Monica walked down the narrow hallway. Max in front, Monica in back. It was dark in the hallway; Monica could barely see her hand, even if she held it right in front of her face. Suddenly, a fake rubber bat flew down from the ceiling (Actually, it was held up by something, and that something fell, causing the bat to swoop down on its string). Monica screamed. "Eeeeeeeeeeek!" She ducked, and stayed that way. She covered her head with her arms and hands, and began to shake. Max sighed. "Monica…it was just a fake rubber bat…" He stated. She stood up, still shaking a little. "Oh…y-yeah…I knew that!" She exclaimed, her voice shaky. Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on, let's continue on."

Group 2:

Claire drooped as she walked down the hallway. _Why couldn't I be with Max? Hmph, Monica always steals him away from me. I hope she returns to her own time soon! Then Max will be all mine. _Claire had always had a crush on Max. She had tried many things to get his attention, but Monica seemed to 'show up' right when Max and her were going to do something.

Claire peered over her shoulder to look at Conda, who was eating a chocolate bar. Crumbs flew onto her from his mouth. She was instantly grossed out. She stopped walking and let him go on ahead a little, to avoid the flying pieces of chocolate. Nothing really scary happened, and it had been ten minutes. She was beginning to think this place was going to suck.

Group 3:

Donny was that kind of person that didn't follow the rules. Shortly after selecting his hallway, he had steered Mena and himself off course on purpose. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." He told himself as he dragged Mena from door to door. He opened another door…and bingo. "Bingo! Here it is!" He said as he ran into the room. Mena slapped his hand off her wrist. "Here is what?" She asked, trying not to look mad at all. Donny turned to her. "This is the main computer. It controls all the fancy gizmos and contraptions in this place. With this baby we can mess around with the other groups." He explained.

"I don't think we should do it. We might get in trouble." Mena said in an uncertain tone. Donny lowered his eyebrows. "Please…do you really think they'll find out?" Donny asked as he hoped into a bid red seat. It was positioned in front of the computer. Mena shook her head. "I guess it would be all right…"

Group 1:

_Monica you dolt! Stop acting all scared and weak!_ Monica couldn't stand it anymore. It was time for her to do something brave, and to stop acting weak and scared.

They continued to walk, as a blinking light could be seen in the distance. (You know, one of those strobe lights, those things that make you blind because they go on and off). The blue light blinked on and off, on and off. They soon came to the light. They stopped in the center of the light's glow.

Just then, out of nowhere, a skeleton dropped from the ceiling. Max was expecting Monica to cling onto him and scream bloody murder, but not this time.

"Max! Stay behind me!" She ordered him as she pushed him back and drew her sword. She attacked the creature. It was hit, but it missed the 'person' inside of the costume. It cut through the cloth, and tore the mask in half. The person fled, screaming. Max stood there, his left eye twitching. Monica turned to him. "Are you alright, Max?" She asked him. Max's head became anime big. "WHAT THE HECK, MONICAAAAAA!" Max was furious. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST ATTACK THAT GUY?" his head returned to normal size, but he was still angry. Monica backed up a little. "But…he…I…it was…I was…" She stuttered. Max continued his raging questions. "And why did you bring a weapon!" He asked as he began to grit his teeth. This she answered with ease. "Because…It's a haunted place, like you said. Haunted places are usually crawling with ghosts or zombies or some type of monster." She crossed her arms over her chest and made a 'hmph' sound. Max smacked his hand against his forehead. "How many time do I have to tell you…none of the monsters or anything in here is real? It's all fake! Halloween is supposed to be scary!" He told her. He began to walk onward. She soon followed him.

Group 3:

Donny pushed a button on the huge computer keyboard. On one of the screens, it showed Max and Monica walking, and on another, it showed Claire and Conda. "Hehehe…now it's time to have a little fun." He snickered. Mena was still unsure of what to do…but, for now she decided to watch what Donny was doing. "This will really scare you…Max…hehehe…"

A.N/ Please review! I'll make the next chapter longer. I don't know why I put Conda in this story, I just did. Also, about that high-tech computer thing. Please don't ask where the technology came from…


	3. Donny's Plan

A.N./ You're right, Oracle. Now that I actually think about it, it does sound like your version of Claire. Sorry bout that, but thanks for reviewing, everyone!

For any Disclaimer I may have forgotten: I do not own DC2. And, how my life stands now, I probably never will.

CH3: Donny's Plan

Claire sluggishly wondered from room to room, following the little yellow arrows on the wall. She didn't want to get lost. Conda couldn't get enough of chocolate. He was on his _seventh_ chocolate bar. He was plastered in chocolate. His face was a mess, and he had chocolate on his clothes too. It was disgusting to look at. Claire faced the wall to keep from looking at the chocolate beast.

Not a single thing happened…no people popped out at them, no eerie noises, no rubber bats flew down at them…nothing at all. Claire was beginning to think she was right about this haunted house. It SUCKED. The only things she heard were Monica screaming, but that was a while ago. She also heard Max yelling, although she couldn't tell what he was yelling about. Something about Monica bringing a weapon was all she heard. How come she never had any fun…?

Flash Back1:

"Hey Max! Wanna go on a walk around town?" Claire asked as she ran up to Max. The boy thought for a couple seconds, and then replied. "O--" But he was cut off by Monica. "Max! We need to get back to Venicco. We told Pau we would get that medicine for Shigura. If we don't _hurry_ the poor sea dragon's wound might get infected, remember?" She asked the boy. Max nodded, "Yeah, that's right. Sorry Claire!" he said as he ran off with Monica. She knew what Max was going to say…he was going to accept her offer and walk around town with her. But no…Monica had to ruin it… But then again, they _were_ on a quest to restore the world…

Flash Back 2:

"Max! Wanna go to the Finny Frenzy? Come on, it'll be fun!" Claire grabbed the boy's wrist, and began to run. She dragged him with her…but she came to a halt, not of her own will. Monica had grabbed Max's other arm, and was pulling him the opposite way. "Max! Let's go kill some monsters in the Rainbow Butterfly Woods. Come on, it'll be fun. We can set up a picnic there too, after we kill some monsters!" She said as she pulled him. Claire let go, being the sweet person she is. "Sorry Claire!" She heard Max yell as he ran off with Monica.

Flash Back 3:

"Max! Look at these!" Claire said as she held out two tickets. "Ta-daa! They're two tickets to the circus!" She stated. "A _real_ circus." She pointed out. Max gave her a nervous smile. "But Claire…you know I hate the circus…" He said. Claire frowned. Just then, Monica popped up. "Max! Look at these!" She said as she held out two tickets. "Ta-daa! They're two tickets to a rock band in the future!" She smiled. Max became confused, but it soon turned into a happy, curious expression. "Rock band? I dunno what it is, but it sounds awesome!" Monica's smile grew bigger, but Claire frowned. "Come on, Max! We got to get to a time gate!" And, once again…Max ran off with Monica, leaving Claire all alone.

End of Flash Backs…

It was official now… _I hate you, Monica Raybrant!_

Group 3:

"Hehehe…golly! This baby sure has a lot of different switches and buttons!" Donny hollered in his usual hillbilly type voice. He began to read the small labels above the switches and buttons. "Let's see…this one says 'walls' this one over here says 'floor' and this one here says 'ceiling'." He stated as he examined the buttons. Mena tugged on Donny's shoulder. The boy turned to her.

"I don't think you should mess with this…" She said in a nervous tone. Donny smiled. "I already told you, it'll be OK. I mean, it's just a harmless haunted house…right?"

"Here goes." Donny said as he hit the 'floor' button.

Group 1:

Monica and Max walked on…it seemed this hallway never ended. Suddenly, the floor under Max's feet opened up. It was a trap door! Max grabbed onto the edge, saving himself from falling.

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed. He held on with one hand, but he was slipping slowly. Monica knelt down by the edge of the trap door. She laughed a little. "Haha…" Max laughed sarcastically. "A little help here…" He stated. Monica didn't move, she just knelt there. "What?" Max asked. "You're not still angry 'cause I yelled at you…are you?" He asked. Monica had a dull expression on her face. "Do I look like I'm still mad?" She replied. "A little…" he said.

Max looked down the pit. It wasn't a far drop. He could let go then easily climb out. He was about to let go when the floor at the bottom of the pit moved farther down. As it did this, Max could swear he heard an elevator noise. _Tck…great._ He thought. As he thought this, giant spikes pierced through the floor at the bottom of the pit. _Aw' come on!_ He thought as an anime style sweat drop went down his head.

"Monica…" he whispered. "Yes?" She answered. "HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled in her face. Monica grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out. They both stood. They looked at each other. Max sighed, and he turned to continue on. More things popped out at them; cardboard skeletons, rubber bats, and other crappy decorations. Monica disabled them all…she was so alert now, that the slightest movement caused her to berserk out and destroy something.

Group 3:

Donny stood there, shocked. A big smile found it's way across his face, and he yelled out, "This is so awesome!" Mena was beginning to worry, that last button almost killed Max. This computer was dangerous. Donny, however, began to shuffle his hands. "Hehehe…I wonder what crazy things I can make these guys do…" He began hitting switches and buttons.

Group 1:

The lights went out of control. They started to flicker and go out. Monica began swinging her sword blindly. "Ahhhyahyahyahyahyah!" She shrieked. Max tried to calm her down. "Monica! Stop that before you hur—ahh!" Monica accidentally cut Max's arm. He quickly grasped the wound and applied pressure with his hand. "You're insane!" He yelled at her. Max ran off, way far away, he just randomly selected doors to run through. He had to get away from that girl. Minutes passed. Monica stood there. Now that she was alone…being in the Moon Flower Palace unaccompanied began to creep her out. _Max is right…I'm over-reacting…there's nothing to be afraid of…_ "N-n-nothing at all…" she said to herself.

Max:

Max ran through rooms, doors, hallways, he just _ran_. He finally stopped, a little exhausted. He slouched against a wall. _That wasn't a good idea…Monica's all alone…who knows what she'll do!_ "This is just great…" He said aloud sarcastically. _Monica is alone, she'll probably tear this place apart_. Max then finally came to realize where he was. _This is…_ He looked around the room. It was the area that they had fought Griffon. Moonlight was pouring into the room, giving light to it. Out of the blue, like what he was just thinking about had no purpose, he heard a familiar voice. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!" She yelled. _Claire…_ The boy thought. He sighed…where did she come from? Oh well, at least it wasn't Monica. He would have went insane if it was that girl. She grabbed him. "Max! Yay!" She yelled. She was hugging him so hard, that he was starting to suffocate. "Where's C-Con…da?" He managed to get out. She let him go. "Oh…that chocolate monster? I ditched him with Monica not to long ago." She said with a smile.

Group…Aw forget it! Conda and Monica!

"Get away from me! You-you monster! I'm warning you!" Monica hollered as she backed up against the wall, her sword pointed at the chocolate smothered monster. It groaned, as it held its arms out and walked closer to her. She attacked the thing with the broad side of her sword. She closed her eyes as it was hit. She heard a small splash…and when she opened her eyes… "W-What the! Err… its stuck!" The sword had gotton stuck in the sticky chocolate that covered the creature. She desperately tried to free it, but she had to get away from it. She ditched the sword and ran.

Donny

"God blasted computer!" Donny slammed his fists onto the keyboard. All the screens said, 'Error 404.' He bit his bottom lip. "Err…screw this thing!" He hit the big red button that read, 'Hit in case of Error 404'. As he did this, a new window opened on the screen, it read. 'Error 405'. "Son of a…!" He put a finger on his chin, and began to think. "Golly! Ctrl-Alt-Delete!" He hit the buttons, ctrl alt and delete at the same time…only to see… '**Error 406!'** His jaw dropped to the floor. Furious, he chucked the chair at the computer. He clenched his fist as the computer began to spark, which soon became a blaze. "Hehe…take that you heap of junk!" He laughed, when all of a sudden, out of a small printer, a sheet of paper was printed out. Mena grabbed it, and showed it to Donny. 'Error 407: Chucking Chair At Computer: Prepare for complete melt-down.' "Uh-oh…" They both said in unison.

A.N./ God I hate that dang Error 404 thing! I figured it add a little more humor, so I put it in the fic. Tell me how it was! Review review! Next chapter is the final one!


	4. Hell Breaks Loose

A/N. Yay! More reviews! Anyway, here you go; the last chapter of "A Dark Cloud 2 Halloween".

CH4: Hell Breaks Lose.

Monica ran down the hallway. She slid around the corner and rested against the wall. Panting, she looked around the corner only to see the chocolate creature coming down the hall…with a sword stuck to it. She ran down the next hall…and came to a dead end. She twirled around to see the monster turn around the corner. It began to walk slowly towards her.

_Oh man…what should I do?_

…_Duh Monica! Magic!_

She focused her energy to her hand and formed a small fire orb in it. She grinned, and threw it at the monster. Conda saw it, turned, and tried to run away, but in his gooey condition that was almost impossible. He was hit in the back. It didn't hurt him though. He had chocolate to protect him!

Monica threw a barrage of fire orbs at him. Some missed, some hit. It melted the chocolate into a liquid state, and seeped to the cold floor, where it began to harden, thus pinning him in place. He struggled to get free, as the girl approached him. She grasped the sword, and pulled on it. Chipping off some hard chocolate, the sword came free.

-----Donny and Mena-----

"Ahh! We're all gonna die!" Donny yelled as he ran back in forth. The room was now ablaze. Mena sighed, and dragged the boy from the room to safety. Donny seemed all strong and brave, but actually he was a chicken. When they left the blazing room, they saw what they had done. (or at least what Donny had done.) Every thing was going out of control. The fake bats were swinging like crazy, the walls were opening, revealing hidden cardboard skeletons that popped out, or zombies, or even ghosts. The lights were flashing. (Although in some parts of the place they already were…) And eerie noises crept from the speakers on the ceiling.

-----Max and Claire----

Max and Claire ran through the berserk hallways; with one destination set: To get out of here. They turned a corner and saw Monica. She had her sword in hand and was about to strike poor little chocolate Conda.

"Monica! Don't do it!" Max shouted. She peered over to him. "M-monsters…mo-more monsters…" She stuttered in a scared tone. They approached her.

"Stay back you fiends!" She shouted to the two. "I-I'm warning you!" She said as she pointed the sword in their direction. She backed into the wall and began to tremble as she stood with the sword pointed at the two. They continued to approach her, cautiously. "It's OK Monica…it's just me, Claire." Claire said in a sweet, calming voice. She placed a hand on Monica's shoulder. Monica's eyes wandered to the hand, and then she attacked. "STAY AWAY!" She yelled as she punched Claire in the cheek. She then ran past the two and around the corner.

Claire fell to the ground from the hit. She held her cheek with one hand. Max helped her up. "She's crazy!" Max stated as he helped Claire up. "Are you OK?" he asked. She nodded. They took off after the red-headed girl…and left Conda there…

Conda stood there, frozen in hardened chocolate. Stood there……stood there…stood there…yeah, you get the picture.

Max wandered throughout the halls with Claire. She had a bright red cheek from the hit earlier. They continued on when suddenly…

-Wham!- Max was hit on the head with a vase. It shattered into little pieces. "Guuu…wow…pretty birdies!" He said aloud as he staggered back and forth. Monica had jumped out from behind them and smashed the vase over Max's head. "Begone monsters!" She screamed as Max hit the floor unconscious.

"Monica!" Claire yelled. "Are you insane? You just knocked Max out!" She finished. Monica was way out of it. "Not Max! Evil vampire monster! Not Claire! Evil cat monster!" She said like a cavewoman. She jumped at Claire and tackled her.

----Donny and Mena-----

"Ahh! My eyes! I can't take the flashing anymore! Makeitstop makeitstop!" The boy yelled as he shielded his eyes from the blinding, flashing lights. Mena had been smart, she had squinted from the beginning to prevent a situation like Donny's.

"What's that screaming?" Mena asked the boy, but Donny wasn't listening, the lights had driven him insane, he was screaming and even complaining to himself. They walked around the bend and…

"Whoa! What in the world?" Mena said audibly. Everything stopped. Monica and Claire who had been fighting, were covered in blood, bruises, and cuts, and Donny, who had been complaining to himself, froze. They all looked at Mena. She felt like she was in a spotlight or something, but then, it all resumed. The screaming, the hollering, the complaining, and the fighting.

Claire threw Monica off of her, ending her barrage of punches to Claire's face. Claire then jumped at Monica, who was recovering from the throw. She knocked her down, and they both rolled. Claire then began clawing at Monica's tightly closed eyes.

Mena stood there. She was the only one left. The only _sane_ person left. Maybe Max was still sane, but he was out cold on the floor. There was no way to tell. This burden was beginning to drive _her_ insane. She couldn't take it anymore.

----Max----

"Ugh…man…" Max rose holding the back of his head with one hand. He stopped, frozen from the site around him. "What the…!" He blankly asked. He looked around to see: Monica in a bloody mess, her eye-lids bleeding, blood all over her, cut up, bruised and battered, and resting against the wall. On the other side of the hall: Claire resting against the wall, a big gash in her side, her right arm smuthered in blood, and a cut on her head. Mena: was in the dead center of the hall, her legs curled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them, muttering to herself, "It's OK. Everything's gonna be alright…No! Everything's not right! It never was! Who's there?" She shouted as she quickly turned her head to see. "You're not there! No no no! Get away! Stay away!" She yelled. _She's clearly lost her mind…_Max thought. And last but not least, Donny. Donny? Where's Donny?

---Donny---

"Ahahahahahahaha! Yeeeeeessss yeeeeessssssssss! Take that and that and that and that! You'll never hurt my eyes again! Die die die die die die die!" The kid said to himself as he bashed the lights with a steel-spiked baseball bat. "That's right! Never again shall you work! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" His laugh was cut short and turned into a screamby an electrical current going threw him. One of the strobe lights laughed. "Hehehe…stupid kid! Don't you know metal conducts electricity?" How the heck did the light just...?

---Back to the main story---

Max clenched his fists, then shouted into the air, "WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**END**

A.N./ Thatends A Dark cloud 2 Halloween. I might just write another one next year. Only time will tell. Review pwease!


End file.
